Pulling A Stunt
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: GaaHina. Made love last night, make love again this morning. A sequel to Finally Getting There.


DISCLAIMER: There is a thin line between loving and owning. Therefore, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A.N. You can say that this is a slight continuation of Finally Getting There. But this could be considered a One Shot as well. So, do read and enjoy. If you liked it, do leave a comment. If you didn't, I suggest you just click the X button on the upper-right-corner of the box. Have a verrry verrry hot –I mean, nice day.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

He let out a deep breath that sounded so much like relief. He leaned his head against the wall as he sat on the bed, letting the darkness enclose him for a little time of rest and comfort. He was physically exhausted, dreadfully worked up. He was given no time to sleep.

But he knew he had a smirk on –unsure of what it meant though. Was it because he was satisfied? Was it because he knew he was a real man now, having had experienced such… gratifying encounters? Or was it because he had her again last night, just like several other nights ago? Or was it because she was still beside him right now, still naked, still warm…

What an obsession she had been.

Ever since they made love for the first time, he was unable to stop himself of coming to her almost every other night to touch her and do more. And she said those words every time they neared climax, and it resonated through him whenever he came, wherever he was, whatever he did. And things were turning out just the way he imagined it would be.

Hinata was starting to haunt him and she did it unconsciously.

Her merciless manifestations through numerous ways only ceased whenever she was _really_ there and when they made love.

Yes, he was literally crazy and now had a fixation with having sex and a passion for Hinata. How did it all mix up? He was a mess, a terrible combination of so many ugly hurtful things. If they were not married and she had not said she loved him –he might as well be called a maniac addicted to intercourse and killing. Then he would be purely evil.

Maybe marrying her was the right thing. No wonder the little percentage of his sanity agreed to get united in holy matrimony with her. Well, he was Kazekage person at that time.

He watched intently as she bolted to sit right up on the bed, cautiously clutching the sheets to shield her full-sized breasts. Her head quickly scanned the room and he knew she was trying to find her clothing. She hopped off from the bed and started to bend and search for her clothes, giving him magnificent views of her curves and cleavage.

She looked at him with very flushed cheeks, clasping the blanket harder around her body. "Temari and I have a lot to do today, I forgot!" She looked again. "I can't find my clothes!"

He knew she was too concerned to let servants find her lingerie scattered on the floor, though everyone must have been perfectly aware of their loud frenzied escapades for several nights now. And he knew entirely that Temari of all people would consider his wife's absence or late arrival. Who would question Hinata's bridal duties to the Kazegake? No one, of course. And now, he wanted nothing more but to laugh at her vain efforts of finding her white lace panties. He also got the cue that she was trying hard to avoid his gaze and not dare ask if he knew where her girly garments were.

Hinata bit her lower lip harder and frowned. Her shoulders sagged as she felt nervous and disappointed. She was just too well-mannered to leave her underwear about in the room. "Where are those things…?"

The chuckle rose from his throat uncontrollably and his eyes widened at her with guilt.

Her pale eyes widened in return and she blushed even more. She put her clenched hand on her hip and glared at him, looking so disappointed and so surprised. She shook her head. "Don't tell me you're hiding them!"

Indeed he was. He could feel the soft silk lingerie under his thighs and underneath those protective clothing was her nightgown. He stared at her confusion, she was flushed and he found it extremely amusing to watch her choose an expression to fit her feelings. He tried hard to focus on the humor he so marvelously came up with, but to see her hair all about her shoulders, her bare unprotected body only draped with their bed sheets, the flustered look on her face that made her blush, blush, blush… deeply that it intrigued him how her self-conscious defense mechanism made its way down to her neck and chest. She was glowing right now with pure shyness. Just this image aroused him, him sitting there on the soft bed with something hard forming between his legs.

He tried to swallow the thickness in his mouth but found his throat extremely dry, so he cleared his throat instead. He looked her in the eyes from across the room, making her feel the hardship of just making him look at her like that.

Hinata pulled her sight away from his. As she kept her stare outside to the window, she laughed softly and then had the courage to look at him. She raised a brow and grinned. "You actually made a fool out of me."

He let himself smile just a bit. He snorted and now found himself breaking from her piercing glare. "I did, didn't I…" His breath fastened on his airway as he suddenly found the nymph on fours above his body, without the blanket. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be going to Temari-"

Hinata rolled her eyes and grunted. "Liar, liar…" She raised a hand before him and let her a fingertip land on his nose, slowly slithering it on his neck, chest, down to his bellybutton. She wiggled her fingertips on his belly, laughing at herself, making him gasp and making his length stand up. She laughed softly and let her hand slide down lower but disappointing him as her fingers slid down to the outer side of his thigh, missing his erection. She shifted her weight to overlap his thighs, her legs on his sides. "You tease…"

She smiled at him sweetly as he froze in place. Running her fingers through his head and crimson hair, she held onto his neck and deliberately let her palms fall down against his chest and hard nipples, making their way down again on his thighs, sliding her fingers under his tightened legs, squeezing his flesh. "Always speechless…?"

He only managed to breathe.

Hinata laughed softly again as she pulled her lingerie from his legs, raising it in front of his eyes. "Had to have these back…" she hid it behind her back and kissed his cheek and slowly pulled away.

"No," he said quickly, grabbing her arms to steady her but instead making her fall down against his legs, her face inches from his erection. He wanted to freeze time to watch her face. He was sure he was flushed as well but to see so much discomfort in her face made him want to take her again. He felt himself twitch before her eyes and she gasped. He raised her like a child, holding her in the arms, away from his length, leveling his sight with hers. "You think you had the upper hand? Hilarious…"

"Hilarious yourself, Gaara," she said sharply, shifting her eyes to a different direction. She sent her gaze back at him again but with such flirty ardor. "You're more aroused than entertained." She roughly took his member in his hands and raised a brow.

He groaned, the sharp exhale of breath irrepressible. He blinked hardly as her fingers clutched him harder and he in turn hardened her grip on her arms. Before she could say or do anything else, he kissed her roughly on the mouth, lashing his tongue hungrily in her lips.

It wasn't long till she softened up and he knew he was in control again. He didn't let the kiss break as he pushed her on her back, her hand still on his organ. He removed his lips from hers and let his mouth on her big warm breasts. She was still stroking him down there and he couldn't resist the urge to move his hips against her hand. He felt a bit surprised as she loosened her grip and harshly guided his erection to her crotch. He kissed her and nibbled on her lower lip. He looked stopped a moment to look at her –she was radiating so much heat and almost every little part of her was swollen and waiting.

He obeyed their plea, slowly entering her.

She was already wet, too wet that his thrusts were quick and hard she panted and screamed under him. She let her legs wrap around him, pushing him deeper insider her. "Gaara!"

Something was missing though, he noticed. "Say it now, say it!" he hissed, quite commanding as he plunged again into her. He scratchily bit on her shoulder and muttered again, "Say it!"

Hinata moaned and lulled her head back in ecstasy. The pain his teeth caused her too much pleasant distress. And now he was ordering her to say what she always said before both of them came. She smiled despite the pain and whir of emotions she was feeling. "I love you. I love you, Gaara!"

He grit his teeth harder on her skin and knew she would have bruises later. He heard her say those words again and they did come together in beautiful climax. He gently slid off her and rolled beside her, catching their breaths and mindlessly holding each other's hand.

"I love you. Not just in bed," Hinata whispered, nuzzling closer on his arm, hugging it on her chest. She took a deep breath and smiled. "I love you…"

He carefully slid his arm under her neck to bring her closer. He was not so sure to handle the conversation correctly and with the right mind.

Hinata placed her palm on his heart. "You know, this is beating. It is capable of many things still, my dearest…"

Gaara closed his eyes and nodded meaningfully. Time will come, he knew it. He will be able to say those words. Because for several nights have he noticed that he made love to her to hear her say those words again and again. The haunting was exceptionally frightening that he wanted and longed for it to linger. He hardened his grasp on her fingers. "Know that I am yours, Hinata. Just wait a little more."

Hinata smiled. Was she so grateful to be married to him. At least, though waiting, she would always have him and yes… "And I will always be here, always yours for the taking."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A.N. Yep. I know I'm terrible. Like I said in my Kakashi Hinata fics, until I don't read my favorite pairings in some real tight suit, I would write to satisfy my self! Bwahahaha… Evil, evil, evil. Don't hate me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
